


February 2018 1 Million Words Bingo

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Ficlets written for 1 Million Words February 2018 Bingo Challenge.  They all take place in chronological order and are loosely connected to a Dino Thunder AU that I'm working on but haven't started posting.Chapter titles are the prompt square.





	1. Blow Job

Adam grins at his boyfriend before he ducks under his covers. It's only been a couple months since they first kissed and this is the first time things have gotten more physical. While both of them have sexual experience from previous relationships, Adam is the only one with experience with another man. While he'd never been much for taking the lead in the past, he's finding himself enjoying it.

He tugs off his Tommy's boxers and settles between his legs. He strokes Tommy's cock a few times, though it's not really necessary as they're both incredibly hard. After a few teasing licks, he takes him into his mouth. He picks up the tricks that he learned from the many countless times he did this during high school and if the way that Tommy's hand is tightening in his hair is any indication, he's enjoying himself. He lasts longer than Adam expected, but it's still over pretty quickly.

"That was, wow," Tommy says, pulling Adam up into a kiss. "I've gotten blow jobs before, but never like that."

Adam smirks. "Helps when you also have a cock."


	2. Getting Caught

Adam and Tommy generally enjoy sharing a house with Jason and Rocky, but this is not one of those times. Because Jason somehow managed to make it to the age of 20 without learning how to knock before entering someone else's room. Jason walking in on them having sex would be bad enough on its own, but due to Rocky being Adam's ex, Tommy and Adam hadn't gotten around to telling their housemates about them yet.

"Jesus," Jason says, turning his back. "When did… how long… why didn't you say anything?" he stammers out, while Adam and Tommy hurriedly grab pants off the floor to make themselves decent enough to have an awkward conversation.

"We haven't told Rocky yet and we didn't want to put you in a position to have to keep it from him," Adam responds, giving Tommy a look that clearly says let me do all the talking.

"Rocky lives here too, for fuck's sake," Jason says as he turns back towards them. "How long do you think you can keep this from him."

"It's worked pretty well so far," Adam says with a shrug.

"I don't want to know how long this has been going on, do I?" Jason asks.

"Probably not," Adam admits.

Jason shakes his head. "You two have one week to tell him or I will."


	3. Outdoors

"You're insane," Adam says, but he follows Tommy into the woods surrounding their house anyway.

"My parents are staying with us," Tommy practically whines.

"No really, I hadn't noticed," Adam says sarcastically.

"I can't have sex with them down the hall and Hayley won't let us borrow her place," Tommy says. "And I'll die of blue balls if we wait until they leave."

Adam stares at him. "You're a grown man. Your parents know you have a sex life whether you want them to or not."

"How does that not freak you out?" Tommy asks.

Adam laughs. "When we were sixteen, Mom told Rocky and I to make sure that we were being safe."

Tommy frowns. "I thought you said that lost your virginity when you were seventeen."

"Exactly," Adam replies.

"So your mom thought you were having sex a whole year before you were having sex?" Tommy asks.

"And that's why your parents knowing we're having sex when we're adults with jobs that just bought a house doesn't bother me," Adam replies.

"Well it still bothers me," Tommy says.

"Well get over it or die of blue balls. Because I'm not going to fuck in the woods and risk getting poison ivy on my dick," Adam says before turning and heading back to the house, smirking at Tommy's protests.


	4. Mutual Masturbation

"We don't have a lot of time before they notice we're missing," Adam says, pushing clothes out of the way just enough to be able to wrap a hand around his boyfriend's cock.

"I don't mind Hayley staying over, but who's genius idea was it to let three teenagers spend the night at their science teacher's house? What are their parents going to say?" Tommy complains, though he is doing the same in order to wrap his hand around Adam's cock.

"Conner's mom doesn't care where he is or what he does as long as he gets a soccer scholarship, and I don't think Kira's parents are much better. And I'm sure whatever Ethan told his parents was very convincing and one hundred percent false," Adam responds. "And can we stop talking about them before you kill the mood?"

"Fine," Tommy says, leaning in to kiss Adam as he starts to stroke his cock. Their motions are rushed and it's over much faster than either of them wanted, but they also didn't get caught. And given the three teenagers downstairs, that's probably the most important part.


End file.
